Paralysed
by Panic1AtTheHere
Summary: Nya and Skylor both look over their lives one more time. For all they know, this could be their last chance. I think this is angst, I don’t really know. A songfic based on NF’s Paralysed, which is where the name comes from.


**Hi everyone! My Band, Help her!, We Aren't Heroes and Security Footage are all coming soon, so get ready for those. Security Footage is currently on its second write, because the first was deleted from my laptop because I didn't save it, rookie move, I know, so always make sure to save your drafts! **

**Yes, this is a songfic, and yes it features Skylor. But no, it is not all about her. I'm pretty sure this one will clash with one of my other stories though, and if you can figure out which one and realise who is who in that story, then good on you! **

**Security Footage and My Band are currently my priorities, then Help her and finally We Aren't Heroes, and then my other stories and a few oneshots. I'm gonna start making two (or more) new stories and two (or more) one-shot collections, so look out for those if you like what I write. **

**Rambling shameless plug out of the way again, here's a new one-shot songfic. **

**The song for this story is 'Paralysed' by NF. Go check that song out, it's great. So yeah, all credits for lyrics go to NF, not me. I don't own the characters, those credits go to the Ninjago Production Team, except for any OCs that may or may not be mentioned in this story. I made up the Realm mentioned, so if you're wondering where that came from, go read my most recent one-shot by the name of 'Pain and Confusion'.**

**When the focus is on one character but the lyrics are in _italics_, it's the other person speaking them. If they are underlined, it's the focus person, bold means both. One person's point of view will be present time, the other in flash-backs. **

**So yeah, now done with the ramble, onto the new one-shot songfic. **

**_Season Nine, Hunted!_**

Nya Smith tosses and turns in her makeshift bed - when you're constantly on the run from the evil Sons of Garmadon and the Dark Lord himself, you're not going to waste time or money on the little luxuries in life that people often take for granted. Like beds.

She rolls over one last time, forcing her eyes shut, ignoring the revving of the Sons of Garmadon's motorcycles and the constant fear touching the back of her mind that, at any second, their hideout could be discovered.

Nya tries to focus on past times, times with her brothers, her friends, her boyfriend. The losses of Jay and Kai pain her heart, and a single tear squeezes out from between her eyelashes, running down her cheek. More memories, even unpleasant ones, of the two most important boys in her life return to the front of her mind, and she welcomes all of them with open arms - anything to remember them by. Her brother, the only thing she actually had for herself in childhood - all the fights, the arguments, the times they saved each other's lives, the laughs, the tears, the general memories. Her boyfriend - the one who had stood by her side through thick and thin, never turned his back on her even in her lowest moments, not even when she found out who her true 'perfect match' was, the one who had saved her life more than once, the one who had wished for more than life could give - a second chance. She fights back more tears.

Her mind forces more unpleasant memories to her eyes. The fights with Jay that would never be resolved properly. The times she had turned her back on all of her friends. The time she had tried to leave everything behind and start anew. Slowly, quietly, words form on her lips.

Meanwhile, Skylor Chen can barely keep her eyes open. The coldness of the Realm of Betrayal creeps into her bones, the purple cosmos around her displaying their infinite nothingness in all directions. It pains her to think about where the others are. For all she knows, she could be the only one left, alone and cold, floating around helplessly in some violet space goop. She bobs up and down with a nonexistent breeze, her arms rising and falling weightlessly. The tips of her fingers barely react to her commands, though she can feel them tingle as they start to bend. Her toes mimic the action.

Within ten minutes, the entirety of Skylor's body is moving again, responding to every command her mind flings at them, albeit rather slowly.

She turns her head, looking into the depths of the Realm of Betrayal. She reminisces on the past of her life, discarding most of her childhood though embracing that it happened. She starts from the beginning of her father's tournament, the Tournament of Elements. That was when she first met him. Kai. Little did she know that that one boy would soon be the opening to hundreds of tiny choices that would ultimately lead down one path. And this one just _had _to be the one she chose. Maybe, if she is lucky, she'll get to see Kai one last time before her demise, rotting away in this foreign, hostile, freezing realm.

"When did I become so numb?" Her words echo in the silent emptiness, reflecting off of every purple splodge, every white dot, every dark blue shadow. "When did I lose myself?" She doesn't realise how much she means the words until they have left her tongue. "All the words that leave my tongue, feel like they came from someone else..."

"I'm paralysed." Skylor fights back tears, grateful for the lack of other life in the Realm. "Where are my feelings? I no longer feel things I know I should. I'm paralysed. Where are my feelings? I'm lost and it kills me, inside..."

"**I'm paralysed.**"

Nya rolls once more, huddling tightly into a ball under the thin cloth draped over her body. The few words she speaks reverberate off the hard metal walls of the depot, bouncing off the door of the tiny room she has claimed for herself. She still has _some _dignity left. She brushes the tears away from her cheeks, silent sobs racking her body, though she refuses to give in that easily. Standing, she tiptoes over to the window in one wall, watching out over the dark depot. It's empty, just as she expected. After all, it has to be, what? Two in the morning? Gazing out into the silence, she closes her eyes gently, thinking back to the times she was colder than this, though in a different sense. She had blocked them all out, ignoring all of their attempts at help. She had built walls around herself, caution tape around her heart. She wraps her arms around her body, squeezing herself to try to ease her nerves and adrenaline. She can feel the chill creeping down her spine, and she shivers. That shake is all that her memory needed to jog itself, her mind sending images blazing into her eyes.

She stands on the bridge, looking down, as people pass her, not batting an eye. She waits in the arena for the show to start, eyeing the crowd and stage with every nerve spiked. She turns her back on Jay and the other ninja, minus Zane, and storms away, not even sparing a single glance back over her shoulder to them. She walks on.

She remembers most of all the time she snapped. She had reached the end of her rope, and bitten verbally at Jay as he tried to help her, denting his already-broken heart and diminishing ego. She wonders if, at that time, his self-esteem and confidence had been as tiny as her dwindling will to live had been at that time. She shakes her head.

"When did I become so cold?" Her words once again bounce off the walls, slamming hard into her ears, tears stabbing even more viciously at her eyes. "When did I become ashamed?" She flinches as Jay's words come back to her, digging into her skin like the blade would soon after.

"Where's the person that I know?" He had asked, and Nya's retort has been expected by no one. Except herself.

"They must have left! They must have left with all my faith..." The tears arrive, flooding down her cheeks. One drops from her chin, splashing onto the floor with a resounding _drip_. She sniffs.

"**I'm paralysed.**" "Where are my feelings?" She sobs as the line finishes, more sentences springing to mind, sentences she'd rather take back. She couldn't feel his hand on her shoulder, comforting her. She couldn't feel his kind words on her ears. She couldn't remember how tender his kiss had felt on her lips. She does now. "I no longer feel things I know I should."

"**I'm paralysed.**"

Past Nya screams at present Nya, and both cry out the same lyric simultaneously. "Where is the real me? I'm lost and it kills me, inside." 'Oh a lot more was killing you inside at that point!' She thinks, though she fights the thoughts back once more, much like she did two and a half years ago.

**"I'm paralysed." **

Past Nya bursts into tears once more, practically shouting at her present day self, trying against hope that she can turn back the clock and help herself to change. "Im paralysed. Im scared to live but I'm scared to die! And if life is pain, then I've buried mine a long time ago but it's still alive! And it's over me, where am I? I wanna feel something, I'm numb inside! But I don't feel nothing, I wonder why, the race of life and time passed by!" Her past self turns to past Jay, tesrs stabbing at the eyes of both.

"Look! I sit back and I watch it, hands in my pockets! Waves come crashing over me but I just watch em! I just watch em!"

**"I'm underwater but I feel like I'm on top of it, I'm st the bottom but I don't know what the problem is, I'm in a box but I'm the one who locked me in it, suffocating and I'm running out of oxygen!"**

Past Nya and Jay fade into the night, and Nya finds herself to have dropped back onto her ragged cloth of a blanket. Tears fall freely down her cheeks.

Meanwhile, Skylor just manages to take ahold of her emotions again, locking them into a box as she belts out the final the final chorus.

"I'm paralysed. Where are my feelings? I no longer feel things I know I should. I'm paralysed. Where is the real me? I'm lost and it kills me, inside. I'm paralysed."

Both girls let their eyelids drop, their respective Realms beginning to light up under what would normally be the bright and blinding sun. The sight only fills them both with distress and misery. It's one more day of suffering in the Realm of Betrayal for Skylor Chen, while it's another day to risk her life for Nya Smith. And yet, for those they know and love, they must keep fighting.

Even if they are Paralysed.

**A/N: this is probs the worst one-shot I've written so far, and I've written several crappy ones, including Soulmates. Jeez, both of those suck. **

**Anyway, this was my first official songfic. I would say I hope y'all enjoyed it, but I for one am not so sure I did. **

**Anyway, I'm open to criticism, so if you have any or just want to review on your way out, feel free to do so!**

**Like I said earlier, my other stories are hopefully going to be released again soon. I'm already working on the next chapters of My Band and Security Footage, so those hopefully won't take too long. Until then though, this is LunaPikazard, signing off once more. **


End file.
